The I.T.C. Alcoholism Program is a continuation of the program presently in operation, which is funded through OEO. The major objectives of the program are directly related to program and organizational efforts instituted through the OEO funded program during the last 2 years. Objectives for the coming year include: 1. On going coordination of Alcoholism Rehabilitation Resources for expansion of services to reservation Indians. 2. Establishment of full time Alcoholism counselor positions on each of four Michigan Indian Reservations. 3. To provide Basic Alcoholism training and in service training for four Indian Reservation counselors. 4. Increase program participation through community education, outreach and family counseling, establish supportive community attitude toward alcoholism recognition and rehabilitation. 5. Establish tie in with State, and county health, mental health, and alcoholism services. 6. Preparation and planning for effective methods of rehabilitation including; establishment of detoxification centers, halfway houses and youth oriented protective programs.